User blog:BreZ/BZP 6: Staff VS Trolls
This battle has staff members, parodying The Artists facing off against known trolls, parodying The Turtles. Loygonardo and Lerooynardo play the part of Leonardo and Leonardo, Dude-atello and Deanotello play the part of Donatello and Donatello, RaphAxel and Wrathael play the part of Raphael and Raphael and Mattelangelo and Maximangelo play the part of Michelangelo and Michelangelo. Yeah, these last two are a real stretch. I got the idea for this battle from Jella. I told him that Donnajella would probably be his quickest way in a parody but that I didn't have many rolles for the other artists/turtles. He came up with Wratheal.... which got my wheels turning and now he's not in it at all... So if you guys got any ideas for a battle with Jella, let me hear them, if you got suggestions without Jella, I guess you can tell me those too. To make it up with you Jella, next battle will be one you suggested me in PM. Now, let's get started Lyrics [Note: Loyganardo and Lerooynardo are blue, Dude-atello and Deanotello are purple, RaphAxel and Wrathael are red, Mattelangelo and Maximangelo are orange and an entire group rapping at the same time is regular text.] Announcer BREZ PARODY RAP BATTLEZ! DUDE-ATELLO! MATTELANGELO! LOYGANARDO RAPHAXEL! VS! LEROOYNARDO! MAXIMANGELO! DEANOTELLO! AND WRATHAEL Staff I’m really feeling it, so let's do this for Lord Riki Useless trolls against the guardians of the wiki Don’t tease, cause we will bite and we got the right To kick these freaks or freeze ‘em in carbonite! I take a troll and I block him till after infinity You don't wanna step to me with bigotry and infantry. And I’m not the only staff member here chattin’ So let me pass the mic to my fellow admin! (Ugh!) Hardheaded, you’re blocked but still you return repeatedly Your edits get undone and your comments get deleted, see? You always flap and behave like crap, I pimp-slap trolls with my superior raps. Snap! (Oh yeah!) It’s Wach, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Sloth Pope while you just blow I can easily shred you, but others want to critique you too So let me pass the mic, I choose you, WonderPikachu (Ooh!) Matt’s ready to join chat, flowing with a deadly vibe I’m a Pikachu, but I’ll burn you like a Lexi-type I'm a rap Wonder, and you can't touch me. This battle ends with your last block, trust me! We drop the ban hammer. We got the respect These staff are adept at rap, totally obsessed With every new sock, we find ‘em faster And you catch another boot like “This is Sparta!” Trolls Users put their hopes in staff, To come and try to block us, But these staff Are barely here they can’t stop us I don't think you wanna mess with me, okay? Kick me, ban me, block me, I’ll find a way to stay! I can’t just lie down when you act mostly vile and hostile I'm gonna clean up this wiki from you trolls who make me rile (Ugh!) I agree with Maxim, you’re the ones acting rude Back in school attacking with my sock puppets just to intrude Uh, I can easily make another sock, Dude, So I don’t give a fuck what you do Staff That's because you trolls are too immature, no class! You wouldn't know authority if it kicked your ass We got the power, and the rights and the rhymes so sweet. We got game and we pack the heat, bitch, we can't be beat! Trolls Yo, go ahead and hate. We will just skate on by. You guys are nothing but obnoxious idiots, no lie. We're the trolls spamming chat!(SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! SPAM!) Quit acting like a brat Matt! We just left your style flat Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Staff Trolls Check these out too Category:Blog posts